Elemento Famiglia
by CrenforioPR
Summary: A mysterious family arrives to challenge the Vongola Family to a Duello de la Mafia,a tradition passed down through the mysterious family which challenges other mafia to a certain duel.The winner will have a chance to kill the mafia that had lost and collect the heads of every member of the family.But will the Vongola do that if they won? (All Rights to Amano Akira)
1. Chapter I: At the Airport

Elemento Famiglia

Note:I don't own the Vongola Elemento Family is mine.

Prologue:

A mysterious family arrives to challenge the Vongola Family to a Duello de la Mafia,a tradition passed down through the mysterious family which challenges other mafia to a certain winner will have a chance to kill the mafia that had lost and collect the heads of every member of the will the Vongola do that if they won?

Chapter I: At the Airport

"We will now be arriving at Namimori Airport Station." As the announcer of the airplane said.

"Bossu, we are arriving at Namimori now" a tall figure said.

The boss mumbled "It's still 4:30 in the morning, Reg. I don't want to get up and go to school yet."

The tall figure sighed and said "It's already 12:30 bossu".

Then the Tall figure shook the boss until he woke up.

"What!? Where are we!? What are we doing here!?" the boss screamed like he just woke up from a bad dream.

"We have now arrived at Namimori Airport Station. You may leave before departure. Thank you for riding with us, and have a nice day."

The boss yawned and went down the plane with his followers.

"So this is the place where Sawada Tsunayoshi lives…."The boss said while getting a drink from the vending machine he found.

"…"

The boss started gagging after drinking the can of soda he bought.

Suddenly,he spit the soda that he was drinking and said "Reg,what is this!? It's popping my taste buds like hundreds of needles!".

Reg started moaning and said "Bossu,it's 's supposed to be like that."

The other people started looking at the boss and his followers.

"Who is that guy?"

"Why did he spit out that precious soda?"

"Is he a tourist or someone who's doesn't know soda?"

The people said while trying to ignore them.

"It's best we find our luggage and leave." Reg said while he was finding the luggage of the boss and the others.

"It's leaving a bad feeling in my mouth….." the boss said.

"Nii-san,I found our luggage!" A boy wearing a long scarf said.

"Good, we can leave this place and find this Sawada Tsunayoshi the 9th was talking about"

Reg said arrogantly.

Meanwhile…


	2. Chapter II: Elemento Family?

Chapter II: Elemento Family!?

"Oi, Lambo! Stop running around with my underwear on top of your head! " Tsuna said, embarrassed.

"No way, Baka-Tsuna!"Lambo said while sticking his tongue out.

"Lambo! That is bad! Give it back to Tsuna-san!" I-Pin said.

"Try and catch me! Bet you can't! Nyahahahahahaha! "

"Our family is so cheerful!"Nana said happily.

"You're right, Mama. Everyone **is** cheerful" Reborn said while drinking coffee.

"Oi, Reborn! Help me with this!"Tsuna screamed while chasing Lambo.

"You're a boss! You have control of your members! Go do that!" Reborn said while petting Leon.

"I didn't even want to become a boss in the first place!"Tsuna said.

Then Lambo jumped on a wall while Tsuna wasn't looking.

"Tsuna-san! Abunai! I-Pin said loudly.

" Eh !? " , Then Tsuna looked in front of him and saw the wall that Lambo jumped on to.

And then **BOOM!**

Tsuna slams to the wall and in a strange position.

"Tsu-kun ! Are you okay?" Nana said, worried.

"Don't worry, Mama. He's strong." Reborn said.

Nana was relieved and said "Yokata….Well I better clean the plates!"

When Nana left, Reborn muttered something to himself

"As strong as fragile mouse."

Then a white car parked in front of their house and men wearing mafia suits came out.

Then there was a person who looks like the same age as Tsuna came out wearing the same suit but has a cape.

He had chestnut-brown eyes and hair, just like Tsuna but even with a deeper color.

"…" Reborn stayed quiet as if he knew about those people.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… Correct?"The one with the cape said to Tsuna.

"Eh!? M-me!?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Is it correct? Sawada Tsunayoshi?" The one in the cape said.

"Y-yes…"Tsuna said while he was holding the case if Dying Will Pills.

"May I have a word with you…in private?"

Suddenly,Reborn jumped on to Tsuna's shoulder and said in a serious voice "You are…..Elemento Family. Correct?"

"Arcobaleno Reborn…" the one in the cape said.

"Elemento Family !? Reborn,what is going on here!?" Tsuna said while trembling.

Reborn clenched his teeth and said "They have come here to perform their…Tradition. Dylan Rikolen,10th boss of Elemento age as Tsuna and…"

"And what?"Tsuna asked.

"My former pupil…"

"Eh!? Your former pupil!?" Tsuna said while he was waiting for Reborn to do something.

"Nice to meet you again, you still remember my guardians?"

"Of course,But we should talk in private,somewhere people are few and the guardians can easily gather through.


	3. Chapter III: Duello de la Mafia

Chapter III: Duello de la Mafia

After every guardians of Tsuna arrived in Namimori Shrine,

Dylan said "The Elemento Family is different from the other mafias. They don't use flames,but we use Elements instead."

"Elements?" Yamamoto asked.

Gokudera was in a bad mood that time and said "Is that even possible!? I haven't heard anything about this!"

Dylan answered "True,this wasn't possible at first. But we were not famous that time and we weren't known at our town. But after our family grew and nobody still knew about us,A hitman who looks like a baby suddenly offered to train me into a boss and to get known in our town."

"That was me"Reborn said.

"Seriously!? You had a pupil before Dino!?" Ryohei shouted.

"Onii-san! Be quiet. It's a shrine." Tsuna whispered to Ryohei.

"But then…" Dylan muttered.

"But then what?" Tsuna asked.

"The 9th ordered a tradition that is very dangerous and might risk our lives…"

"Duello de la Mafia…"Reborn said.

"Duello de la Mafia?"Yamamoto questioned.

"Duello de la Mafia?!" Gokudera said in a loud voice.

"Hm? You seem to have known something about this." Dylan said.

"Duello de la Mafia…the event where hundreds of mafias were killed and had their head chopped off…" Gokudera said in a mad voice.

"Their heads chopped off!?"Tsuna said.

"Is that even legal in Italy!?" Yamamoto said.

"Unfortunately,the 9th talked to the government about his idea ta make the Tradition and they had argued about it for 3 ,the government gave in and allowed The Elemento Family to have the other mafias killed and their head removed.

"That is terrible…" Chrome said while holding her trident tightly.

"Nani,nani? Their heads chopped off? SOUNDS FUN!" Lambo said happily.

"Urusai! Stupid Cow!" Reborn said while kicking Lambo high from the ground.

"Gupyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Lambo shouted as his voice was getting lower.

"Oh,I haven't introduced them yet." Dylan said.

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"My guardians"Dylan said.

"Regulus Demandi,my right hand man and his element is the one who burns everything… can also call him Reg"

"Greetings,Vongola"Reg said

"Richard Frolvus,my friend in my elementary school and his element that is needed by us humans…. call him Rick"

"It is a pleasure to meet you,Vongola!" Rick said

"Fredanus Del Amanto,my cousin who decided to abandon his cruel family and join my family as a guardian and his element is the one who shines on everything… can call him Fred"

"IT IS SUPREME TO BE YOUR ACQUIANTANCE!"Fred shouted.

"Renalio Demandi,Reg's little brother and his element is the one that populates most of the land…Plants"

"Hello!"Ren said

"Kylina Rosario,the girl I met with a ba- I mean confident attitude and her element is the one that spread through the human body and has a chance that can kill them….Poison,Call her Kylie"

"I warn you,Stay out of my way"Kylie said

"Erikus Rockhart,my least trusted guardian and his element is the one that can awaken nocturnal animals and closed flowers…. him Erik."

"I am delighted to meet your acquiantance" Erik said

" And I harness the powers of everything we breath and everything we smell…The Element of Air."

"Light and Sun…..Supreme and Extreme….One freaky duo" Gokudera mumbled.

"I look forward to battling this Kylina" Hibari said in a confident way.

"Same here"Kylie said.

"Enough with the telling them about the rules" Reborn said while he hit Dylan in the head.

"Ow! Alright,alright…" Dylan muttered

"The rules are :

who has the same color in the Rainbow is the one that will fight eachother in the match

wins the match wil receive one point and the others who have the same color in the Rainbow is next to be challenged

is a time limit of 1 hour to every neither the guardians got defeated,The judges will decide who will win according to the damages they less damages was inflicted,then he/she will be the to the one who lost,vice-versa

other guardians including the boss can help the guardian in their family using a special device made by our every guardian has only one try except the boss,who has 3 tries.

Lastly,The fifth rule is the one I told you half an hour winner will get to kill the mafia who had lost and have their heads chopped off.

The match will be next who fail to come to the match will be considered a withdraw and the winner has been 's just about everything." Dylan said

"Those are a lot of words for 5 rules…."Tsuna mumbled

"Why the hell is turf-head sleeping!?"Gokudera said in an angry voice

"We'll see you next week Sawada-san…Until then." Dylan said while leaving with his guardians

After Dylan and the others left,Tsuna said " We will be ready,Dylan"

"Yes,Juudaime!" Gokudera said

"Let's do this!" Yamamoto said

"Zzzz…zz…we'll…zzz…win…to….the….zzz…extreme…." Ryohei (sleeptalked) said

"Nyahahahaha!"I'll beat them until they ask to be my follower!" Lambo said

"Mukuro-sama….please help me win"Chrome said

Right then,Hibari had left.

"Will you help me train,Reborn?"Tsuna asked

"Of course…I'll do the special training regimen we did on the Ring Battle"Reborn grinned

"EH!?"


	4. Chapter IV: Training in Progress

Chapter IV:Training in Progress

As Tsuna and the other's began to train,Dylan and the his guardians are also training.

Lal Mirch came to help Tsuna in his training together with Reborn at the Town Pool

"Sawada! Make your body more flexible!You can't fly like that during the competition!" Lal shouted

"Can you please tell me how!? I feel like drowning!" Tsuna said while trying to train his flexibility in flying by swimming.

"Help meeeeeee! -gurgle- gurgle-"

"No wonder they call you Dame-Tsuna at school!" Lal furiously said

"I know.I even wonder how he beat Xanxux,Genkishi,Byakuran and many more strong enemies."Reborn muttered

"Genkishi? Byakuran?" Lal asked

"Oh I forgot you don't know anything about ,let me tell you now"Reborn said while facing at Tsuna

"Keep up the bad work and you'll get crushed or blown into smithereens!"Reborn said

"Eh!?" Tsuna said while still keeping up the bad work

Time passed by while Reborn and Lal were talking about The Future Arc and Tsuna was still doing bad strokes while swimming

**Yamamoto's Training**

"Shigure Souen Ryu Ga…."

"Shinotsuku Ame!"

The training dummies get cut in half except for one.

"-sigh- I still need more focus" Yamamoto muttered to himself

**Gokudera's Training**

"Rocket Bomb!"

It hits every paper plane and sets them exploding

"Very good, I can finally see you in action without failure."Shamal said excitedly

"Shut up!"Gokudera said as he threw more bombs

**Lambo's Training**

"Zzzzz…zzzz"

"Give me that…..shiny candy…."

"I'll blow you apart if…you don't….give me….that..candy"

**Ryohei's Training**

"Lap 32….Lap 33…."

"Lap 79….Lap 80….."

"Lap 99….Finished!"

**Chrome's training**

"Mukuro-sama!"

An illusion of Mukuro appeared

"Please,destroy that wall!"

The illusion of Mukuro destroyed the wall completely

"I finally prefected it….."

**Hibari's Training**

Many bad people Hibari beat up before is crowding him

One of them tried to attack him but Hibari beat him up before he could do that

After that,everyone was lying on the ground,unconscious,except for Hibari

Who was walking away from the "bugs"

"Weak bugs only deserve to die"

**Elemento Family Training**

"Boss! Attack before he hits you!"

"Plant Blaster!"

"Hey! Come back here!"

"Duo Balance!"

"Die in despair"

"Splendid everybody,now…try to kill your enemies by conjuring your Ultimate Attacks"

After that…The week has passed and the start of the match

Who will win this first match?

"Oi,Tsuna! Now you need sturdiness!"

"Seriously!? First flexibility,now sturdiness!?


	5. Chapter V: Gentle Rain vs Calm Water

Chapter V: Gentle Rain vs. Calm Water

Before the Match Week started, Dylan said the guardians of the first match will be sent with mail on Saturday at Tsuna's Mailbox.

**Saturday morning.**

"- yawn - What was so important in the mailbox that Reborn had to wake me up at a Saturday morning?" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"Match contestants….Yamamoto Takeshi and Richard Frolvus…"

"Must have been a wrong send from the mailman" Tsuna said while leaving

Until he noticed Yamamoto's name and ran back to the mailbox to get the letter for the match

"_Shimatta_! Tomorrow's the match! And Yamamoto is competing first! I need to tell everyone about this!"

After several runs through town, he finally reached Yamamoto's house and told him everything about it.

"I see, so tomorrow it will be my first match, huh?" Yamamoto said

"You're not worried?" Tsuna asked

"Why would I be?" Yamamoto asked without being nervous

"Well, I gotta run. I still have to tell everyone about this" Tsuna said while leaving

**The next day…**

"I wonder where the match will be held…" Tsuna mumbled to himself

"I still can't believe that this baseball-freak got to be the first one in the match" Gokudera said angrily

Coincidentally, Dylan and his guardians met Tsuna and the others on the way to the place where the match will be held

"Oh guys, where are you going? The match is that way."Dylan said

"Eh!?" Tsuna said

After they arrived at the place where the match will be held, they saw a marvelous dome above them and the place was filled with water everywhere and there was an effect of rain.

"Whoa, this is the place?" Tsuna asked while looking at the clear water

"Yep, my architects were the ones who designed the place and the carpenters built it" Dylan said

"Pardon, the match is about to begin. The contestants may head this way and the others will stay at the place where you may see them fight" One of the announcers said

After everyone had seated and the chosen guardians have readied for the match, the announcers said "Begin!"

"Shigure Souen Ryu Ga… Utsushi Ame!"

A wall of water appeared in front of Rick

" Break !" Rick said as the wall of water in front of him started falling down immediately

"Water Blast!" Rick shouted as he pointed his hand at the back

"Oof! (He managed to counter my attack!?) Yamamoto thought

"Water Void!" Rick shouted as he faced at Yamamoto with his two hands pointing at him

Suddenly, the water started forming around Yamamoto, turning into a huge ball

(This is bad, I might run out of breath if I don't get out of here!) Yamamoto thought to himself while struggling

"You can't escape" Rick said to Yamamoto while turning away, thinking he had already won

Apparently, Yamamoto managed to escape the void of water before Rick had went five steps forward

"Shinotsuku Ame!" Yamamoto shouted as he slashed Rick

Rick fell down to the water until Yamamoto noticed that he was dissolving in it

"Did he just…!? " Yamamoto asked himself

Then, Yamamoto felt that there was something slithering in his knee

When Yamamoto looked, he saw two snakes of water slithering until they froze into ice

"Ice!? I can't move!"Yamamoto said to himself

Rick was behind him and his hand formed an ice sword

"Yamamoto! Look out!" Tsuna shouted

But unfortunately, the glass was soundproof. Yamamoto can't hear anything even if they all screamed at the same time.

"!" Yamamoto looked behind to see Rick slashing his back back-and-forth

"Gah!" Yamamoto shouted in pain

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna shouted and remembered about the device Dylan had told them

"Dylan! Where are the special devices!?" Tsuna asked loudly

"Eh? You haven't noticed yet? It's in your pocket…" Dylan responded

"Really?!" Tsuna asked and took his hand into the pocket and noticed something hard

After he got it out, it was an orange-colored box with three buttons

The others only got one because Dylan said that the others can only help once and the boss can help thrice

So Tsuna pushed a button on the left side and waited for something to happen

Everyone noticed that there was a rush of orange flames in form of a dragon heading towards Rick

"What the…!?" Rick shouted as he stared at the orange dragon

The orange dragon wrapped Rick with its flames

Rick dissolved again like last time

After that, the dragon vanished and Rick had appeared at the middle of the match area

"It's time to finish this…" Rick muttered to himself

"Ultimate Power, Charge!" Rick shouted while his hand turned into a giant sword of ice, pointing it at the roof.

The sword appeared to be collecting water from the ground even though it was at top, forming a cage-like spiral of water

Then he cut the giant sword in half using water

His hands had two giant swords now. One is ice and the other is water

"Ultimate Power, Launch!" Rick shouted

The water around his started to swirl around the field and Yamamoto was ascending because of the water

"I'll show you the power of the Water!" Rick shouted while he too, is ascending by water

"Aqua-Ice Excalibur!" Rick said while jumping in the air and descending with his giant swords pointing at Yamamoto

After that attack, Yamamoto is bleeding and the flow of blood won't stop

Yamamoto was taken away by the medical group after the match and the announcers said that Richard Frolvus has won this match

"They're so strong…We might not even beat all of them…." Tsuna said while frowning

"I can't believe that baseball-freak lost" Gokudera said

"Wait, what's going to happen to Yamamoto!?" Ryohei shouted

"It's okay, he's is receiving treatment from the medical group" Dylan responded

"…"Chrome was trembling when she saw what happened to Yamamoto after being defeated

"Heh! I can beat them all by myself! And you will finally worship me! Nyahahahaha!" Lambo said,full of pride

"I'll most likely enjoy you being beaten up by them" Gokudera said

"Uruse! You're just jealous!" Lambo stuck his tongue out at Gokudera

"Kono!" Gokudera shouted while grabbing Lambo

"But we should be ready next time" Tsuna said

"Oh and by the way guys, the letter for the match will be tomorrow and at the same place" Dylan said

"Oh sure, thanks Dylan" Tsuna responded

"That was a tough day…" Gokudera said while walking home with the others

"But we will win the next time!" Tsuna said

**Who will win the next match?**


End file.
